Optical fibers are finding more and more application in military situations as replacements for standard metal conductors for conveying information. The light weight and large information carrying capacity of the glass optical fibers readily fit the compact and mobile requirements of the military. One serious problem existing with optical fibers is the susceptability of the fibers to optical loss upon exposure to ionizing and nuclear radiation. In the event of radiation exposure in actual combat situations it is vital that the optical fibers continue to transmit with no interruptions caused by the changes that occur due to the effects of the radiation exposure.
When optical fibers containing a silica core and plastic optical cladding are exposed to nuclear radiation the silica material becomes less light transmissive due to the information of induced optical absorption bands within the silica core and the cladding material.
The sum effect of the changes occuring both within the silica core and the plastic cladding is a substantial decrease in the amount of light transmission through the optical fiber length.
The purpose of this invention, therefore, is to provide an optical fiber that is hardened to the effects of radiation exposure such that the fibers can continue to provide optical continuity after periods of severe radiation exposure.